The present disclosure relates generally to vibration compensation in an electronic component, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to vibration compensation for periodic vibrations coupled through a system housing the electronic component.
Electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices, often include both audio and video capabilities, which require high capacity data storage systems. As demand for electronic devices, especially electronic portable devices, increases so does the demand for high capacity, small sized and low cost data storage systems. Unlike solid-state data storage devices, rotatable data storage devices provide a higher storage capacity. However, rotatable data storage devices are more susceptible to failure due to sources of vibration or shock.
In particular, rotatable data storage devices are sensitive to vibrations emanating from the electronic portable device within which it is housed. Example sources of vibration include a vibrator in a mobile phone and audio speakers in other types of electronic devices. When the vibrator or speaker is activated, the rotatable data storage device is induced with disturbances that cause position error of a data head relative to the rotatable medium in the rotatable storage device.
Typically, high end rotatable data storage devices use either expensive rotational vibration sensors or linear vibration sensors that can directly sense the vibration amplitude of a shock event. The sensed vibration amplitude can be processed and forwarded directly into a servo controller, which positions the data head relative to the rotatable medium of the high end rotatable storage device. By injecting the vibration amplitude directly into the servo controller, vibrations from the shock event can be compensated. Unfortunately, high end rotatable data storage devices are impractical for use in inexpensive electronic portable devices.
Current low cost rotatable data storage devices are equipped with inexpensive shock detection circuits for the purpose of write protection. The output of these inexpensive shock detection circuits cannot be used directly in a servo controller for vibration compensation. Instead, the outputs of these inexpensive shock detection circuits can only indicate a level of vibration amplitude. If the amplitude level exceeds a threshold level, the shock detection circuit outputs a trigger signal capable of preventing a write operation.
Since shock events in electronic devices, especially in electronic portable devices, are very common, preventing a write operation for each occurrence of a shock event compromises read/write data throughput of the rotatable data storage device. Therefore, utilizing an inexpensive shock detection circuit for vibration compensation in an electronic portable device is highly desirable.